Traffic Jam
by magicalclara
Summary: When Clara finally decides to leave The Doctor, she is pulled back into his world when a high functioning sociopath crosses their path...
1. Chapter 1

Traffic Jam

"I want to go home. I think I had enough," Clara whispered. After having the traumatic experience with getting lost in the TARDIS, Clara realized the dangers of being with the Doctor. In the quiet afternoons, drifting through vivid constellations, Clara would see The Doctor hunched over the consoled. He would whisper names. Over and over, as if it could bring them back. Amy. Rory. Who are they? What could have possibly happened to them?

"Alright, lets get you home," he sighed. The Doctor turned to face Clara. Her gentle face, untouched by the horrors and pain of life. "It's better to leave her now before she gets hurt." The TARDIS landed with a grumble and a slight shake. Before the Doctor could take another step, Clara grasped his wrist.

"Please don't think that I didn't enjoy…this. I can' thank you enough for all that you've done," she smiled. Blinking back tears, Clara wrapped her arms around him. The Doctor let his tired head rest on her shoulders. With her soft hair on his cheek, the scent of her perfume filling the surrounding air, and the gently hum of the spaceship, The Doctor could have stayed there together. As soon as they pulled away, he took Clara's face in his calloused hands.

"We had the very best of times," he murmured as tears streaked down Clara's face. After a few moments of silence, the pair walked down to the door. But little did they know who the shocked faces on the other side were gonna be…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Sherlock, why are you staring at that box?" inquired John, curious about what Sherlock was glaring at.

"Why does it look familiar. They were discontinued after 1969, but if I remember correctly, I saw it when I was 13 years old…" he observed. Without any regard to his surroundings, Sherlock marched across the busy street. Cars stopped, honked, and created quite the racket. It was when one car was driving too fast, and almost hit Sherlock, a tall man shoved him out of harms way. All Sherlock could see was pavement, and a little bit of red. Dark spots covered his eyes, but he could see the commotion of John and two other strangers. Soon, London's building began caving in, and Sherlock's eyes began to close.

Beeping of a Holter monitor is the first thing he heard when he awoke. John was asleep in the chair beside the bed, but as soon as Sherlock set the hospital bed to rise, he began to stir.

"The doctor said you haven't been hit by the cars but when you were pushed away from one by a stranger, you fell on the pavement and hit the side of your head! Oh my Lord I'm so happy it's nothing too serious. Putting that aside, I have something else to say," John gasped, "What the bloody Hell where you thinking! Good grief if it wasn't for that kind young man to push you out of the way, you would have had your guts all over Baker Street!"

After ages of endless chatter, John finally settled and took a breath. Despite the dull throb in head, Sherlock's mind was racing. Why was an old police box from a distant memory reappearing in the middle of his most difficult case, the pursuit of Moriarty…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello readers! I'm incredibly sorry for such a wait. My summer has been quite hectic. I'm leaving for Jamaica on July 19th and will not be back until August 2nd. If you want, I will be opening my ask box to suggestions, new stories and comments. I'm opening my direct message box as soon as I can. Happy reading!

For a while, all Clara could hear was the clicking of The Doctor's shoes on the hospital floor as they waited for news. Just as they exit the TARDIS, The Doctor pulled some man from the street, but stumbled back on the curb. He was able to withstand the fall, but the man was not. Clara couldn't walk away from this today. The injured man was accompanied by someone. He was a blond, shorter man who assured them they would receive news as soon as they could.

"My name is John," the man said, "I'm Sherlock's friend. Well, there hasn't been much of a difference since he came, but he might need some stitches for the cut on his temple." The Doctor let out a sigh. He would always tell her, after every trip, there would be no deaths when he was around. If there was one thing that bugged Clara, it was the fact that they landed right before this happened, and had just enough time to get him out of harm's way.

"Clara," The Doctor mumbled, "you must be curious why I am so attached to this incident." There was no point denying. She was wondering why he was hanging around long enough. Most times, The Doctor would make sure everything was fine and leave. Yet he was still pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Could there possibly be a connection between the two? The odds are astronomical. She pushed it out of her mind as soon as The Doctor spoke again.

"There are little to no cases when I bump into the same person twice, unless I want to," he explained. Could this be as she expected? Was there something linking these two?

"I have been to Baker Street before. I was in London to investigate an invasion. Remember the small cubes? The ones that dropped out of the sky a year ago? I landed in Baker Street, so I'm close to UNIT headquarters. I was seen." The Doctor looked down at his shoes. For him, someone seeing the TARDIS was a death sentence. He would need to wipe the person's memory, but anything that would bring back memories of the encounter wouldn't just bring back that memory. It would bring every single memory of the TARDIS or The Doctor, whether the being is dead or alive. That damage is not repairable.

A bloodcurdling scream came from the room where Sherlock was staying in. Springing to his feet, the Doctor bolted for the door. On the other side, the monitors were going crazy. John was yelling for a nurse or a doctor. Clara could see him grasping the flailing arms of Sherlock, but was having trouble controlling him. By the look on the man's face, he was going through some of the worst of The Doctor's experiences. Clara was only told small details, but his pained expression was more than the brief summaries she could recall.

After wrestling Sherlock back to his bed, The Doctor needed to tell him why this was happening, and how he must now carry this burden. If the 11th Doctor is distraught of his recent memories, Clara couldn't imagine what the suffering of all his lives could add up to. For now, The Doctor let Clara stay.

"If he can know about my past, you should too," The Doctor sighed as he grasped the door handle. But as soon as they walked into they entered the room, Sherlock tensed. His eyes were fixed on them as they sat into the metal and fabric chairs. Just before they could speak a word, Sherlock cut them off.

"How does all this pain and all this anguish not show? Do you even feel it?" he growled.

"It's not how I feel it. I do. Every step I take is one where the people who died in my name can't take. I simply choose to keep it hidden. I don't let it show. To do that, I would hurt the people around me," The Doctor retorted. Sherlock's eyes wandered to Clara. His head tilted.

"He really hasn't told you about what he's done, considering the fact that you're still by his side," he snapped. Clara shifted uneasily in her chair. What could The Doctor have done for her to leave?

"Do you still know about all the good things he's done," Clara said in a shaky voice. She knows about the people he's helped, lives he's saved. Will it be enough to cover up the crime he has kept hidden from her all this time?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: BONJOUR MY LOVES IT IS I! I have returned from a genuinely relaxing vacation! My excellent friend of mine just gave me the go signal on a Death Note/ Black Butler fan fiction idea! I think I should put this update on my anime fic as well because those viewers may be interested :) i hope you like the next instalment of my WhoLock fanfic! If you want, leave me any requests for whats next and I'll try my hardest to make it happen. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"There are days when I regret my choice, and days that I don't," explains The Doctor after an hour of retelling his traumatic past. A certain numbness passed through Clara. To be able to wipe out her entire race to end a war. The choice would take her ages to determine, but with a mind like The Doctor's, it's a split second decision.

"You thought you would wipe out the Daleks, but that didn't work did it?" muttered Sherlock, "Remember when we had all those "ghosts" roaming London? It was a Dalek invasion. You pointlessly eliminated your entire race only to have your enemy return?"

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" snapped The Doctor, "I would have tried to save some of them. What was there to save?! A poor, homeless, war stricken company of refugees? Where would we go?"

"Sherlock, you're missing his point. They were at full on war for days. The Daleks destroyed everything. What could The Doctor do? At least the ended the pain," cried Clara.

"Pain and homelessness is a temporary problem, and that double genocide was a permanent solution! There's no way out of this crime," snarled Sherlock, "and to think I thought knowing about anything other than what concerns me doesn't matter."

"What are you going to do about it?! What can be done? You can't just hop into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and…" The Doctor trailed off. The only two humans in the room raised their eyebrows (yet another difference between them and him). The Doctor gave Sherlock a sly grin.

"Let's make a deal. You want to prove that there was something you can do about Gallifrey? I will give you a week in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Because all my knowledge is transferred to you, I believe there's no need to give you anything to study," declared The Doctor. Clara stared in disbelief. But what was there to be such surprise about. He legitimately rang her doorbell and asked her if she wanted to see the stars. Sherlock has more reason to be in space then she does. He might be his new companion. Maybe "one week" could mean one lifetime.

"I'll consider it. Come back tomorrow. 221B Baker Street," grinned Sherlock. The Doctor laughed and ran out the room with a skip in his step. He was out of the hospital in the blink of an eye, with a big smile on his face.

"I've heard of him. He's one of the best detectives in human history! And he's going to help me find Gallifrey!" squealed The Doctor, "and with all the knowledge that he could possibly get, we might be able to save Gallifrey!" He ran down the street to his blue box.

"I'm aren't leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. any time soon, am I?" Clara laughed as she leaned against the inside of his spaceship. This was such an important time for him. She couldn't leave. After all, with this new companion, things are bound to get interesting.


End file.
